Dark Edward: Cleaning the Streets
by Shandeh
Summary: Here is my first attempt at writing a Darkward story. He kinda turns me on, even though he is a bit of jerk. I don't know where this story will go, but he keeps invading my mind. He's hot, but he's also a cold bastard. THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS FOR NOW. SORRY, BUT I'M EXPERIENCING WRITER'S BLOCK WITH DARK EDWARD.
1. Cleaning the Streets

**Cleaning the Streets**

Edward shifted smoothly into 5th gear, merging his Ferrari into the fast lane on the wide interstate. His eyes were black with hunger, and his ferocious stare intimidated other drivers from looking too long in his direction. Not to mention the look of his car...which was intimidating as well. Black as coal. Edward was angry, hungry, and bored...not a good combination.

He had spent the last several decades as a nomad, having cast off the family that "adopted" him as a new vampire. He really never bonded with them anyway. The Cullens were a kind, friendly couple, and Edward needed that when he was first transformed. But, in just a few years, he grew tired of their tame nature. He wanted adventure, excitement, and most of all, a diet of human blood. The animal blood the Cullens survived on was just not satisfying to Edward. Damn it, he was a vampire! Why pretend to be anything else?

His ability to read minds was exactly what he needed to survive on his own. It was easy to find victims - he just wandered the streets at night, and listened until he found a criminal or worthless vagrant. He was cleaning the streets - some might consider him to be a vigilante, or a superhero. But, it was actually a very selfish act on his part. He just wanted their blood. They all tasted the same - so he just took what he could find. He was smart about it, carefully discarding their bodies so they could never be found. Most of his victims were male, but occasionally he would come across a female. Sometimes, he would charm those for a while, to satisfy his sexual needs, eventually bringing his ecstasy to a very satisfying bloody end, as he latched onto their neck in the midst of a powerful orgasm. The blood would intensify the experience tremendously. Edward was wicked, cruel, and devastatingly handsome.

Tonight, he was unusually hungry, because the city streets were clean. Apparently his work was done here. He needed to find a new place to clean up. So, he headed north into Washington state. Seattle had been in the news a lot lately, with reports of violence, murder, and rape. He was sure he would find an easy victim there. The sun was settling into the horizon, and headlights were beginning to illuminate the streets. His hunting grounds were just a few exits away, so he merged into the right lane, shifting down into 4th gear, then 3rd. Pulling onto an urban street, in a seedy section of town, Edward began his search. He slowed to an easy pace, with his windows open, so he could use his sense of smell to aid in his hunt. Looking left, right, then in his rear view mirror, he also reached out with his mind, to hear the thoughts of the people on the street. He was soon rewarded with a particularly evil mind.

Ah...a serial rapist. He could see the visions being played over and over in the mind of the man he found. This guy was smug, arrogant, and fully intending to find another victim tonight. Edward drove past, and studied this person in his rear view mirror. Turning right at the next intersection, he went around the block, then parked his car at a gas station. Stepping out onto the pavement, he was immediately approached by a prostitute. "Hi there, honey. Looking for a date?"

Edward lifted his chin, looking down at her over his nose, considering the possibility. She was pretty, with red hair, pale skin, and green eyes. But her mind revealed that she had young children waiting at home. He decided to let this one live. "No thanks, doll. Maybe another time." He winked and even smiled at her. She was entranced, and wished that he would change his mind. But, he walked away, laughing to himself at her infatuation.

Walking down the street, he focused his thoughts to find his victim again. Soon, he located the man on a side street, following another prostitute, with visions of how he would soon be torturing her. Edward followed him at a distance. The streets were getting darker now, as the sun had completely set. There was no moon. Streetlights were coming on in the city, but not on this particular street. They had been shot out long ago, with no hope of ever being replaced. City workers didn't dare come to this area. Edward's vampire vision didn't require lights anyway, so he was able to see everything clearly. He swept up beside his intended victim, pulled him into an alley, and quickly latched onto his neck. After draining his blood completely, Edward carried him into a wooded area to bury the body.

Coming back to his car, he found another prostitute leaning against the side door. This one had blond hair, blue eyes, and the longest legs he'd ever seen. She didn't say anything - just looked at him, and slowly traced her lips with her tongue. He stepped over to her, and tilted her chin up with his finger. She was beautiful. She really could have made a better living than prostitution, but he saw her life story in her mind. Her marriage had ended poorly, after years of physical abuse. No kids. No other family. Edward decided to try something new tonight. He'd always wondered if he could have sex with a human without hurting them. He opened the door, and let her in.

The next two hours were spent in a hotel with this leggy blonde. She was talented, and Edward enjoyed every act. It was satisfying, but just mildly. Holding back his vampire strength limited his enjoyment of the experience. And he didn't want to kill this one either. So, he knew there would be no blood to make things better in the end. He paid her, then let her out the door. At least he knew now that he could have intercourse with a human without killing them. Experiment successful.

Time to roam the streets again. He was still a little hungry.


	2. Passing the Time

**Passing the Time**

Edward came back to his hotel room just before dawn, after a night of three kills. He used his keycard to enter his room, then tossed it on the dresser. Throwing his jacket on the bed, he pulled his cellphone out and plugged it in to charge at the outlet. He opened the leather bag on his dresser, and found his tablet - then plugged it in to charge as well. He needed to get to know the lay of the land in Seattle.

He turned on the television, and switched it over to the Weather Channel, so he could see the forecast for the week. Unfortunately, today it would be sunny, so he was stuck inside for a while. But, tomorrow promised rain, and later in the week thunderstorms were coming.

He stripped off his clothes, and stepped into the shower. In a few minutes, he came back to sit on the bed, toweling his hair dry. Grabbing the remote, he switched through the channels on the TV, trying to find anything worth watching. He decided on a music channel, then threw the remote to the side. His tablet was fully charged now, so he unplugged it, and carried it to the bed.

Seattle was still in the news, with lots of crime. He was looking forward to having plenty to eat for a while. He smiled.

Opening up his email account, he found a new message from Carlisle Cullen. He smirked, then opened it. Carlisle was having a party at his house this weekend, and was inviting all of his vampire friends, including Edward. Hmmm... Edward wondered if he might find a single female in the mix. His restrained sex with a human last night left him wanting. He decided to accept Carlisle's invitation.

He spent the next few hours browsing the web, looking at porn, and reading books he had downloaded. He checked his financial status online, and called his stock broker. He grimaced. He didn't like it when his net worth was under a billion.

He had kept the curtains open all day, so he would notice when the skies began to darken. He was getting tired of laying in his hotel room. Late afternoon, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, and tied on some running shoes. The hotel gym would offer an hour of distraction. He didn't need the exercise, but it was better than being in his room all day.

When he came out of the elevator, he came face to face with an old friend. "Garrett, you fucking bastard! What are you doing here?" They laughed, and slapped each other's shoulder. Garrett said that he was wandering the city, and recognized Edward's fragrance at his car. He had decided to track him down, just to pass a few hours. Edward pushed the button to go back upstairs, asking Garrett to come to his room for a while.

They reminisced about their history together, then updated each other on their lives. Garrett told Edward that he had recently mated with Kate, an Alaskan cousin of the Cullens. Edward smirked, "Seriously? You believe in all that mating shit?" Garrett replied, "One hundred percent, you asshole. You're missing out - I'm telling you the truth." Edward shook his head, "I prefer being a free agent, my friend. The variety is much more satisfying."

Garrett nodded, "I remember those days. I was a nomad for ages, and I feel what you're on about. But, Kate and me...wow, it's way beyond anything I ever experienced." Edward raised an eyebrow, "How do you mean?" Garrett then shared how sex with his mate was so much more fulfilling: Exciting, powerful, intense, unbelievable. "I'm not exaggerating, Edward. I need this woman so much."

Edward was flabbergasted. Garrett had been the ultimate bachelor. It blew his mind that this guy had actually settled down to just one woman. He couldn't imagine doing the same. I mean, a girl is just a girl, right? You fuck 'em, you say goodnight, you leave 'em.

Garrett then asked Edward to come to his place, so he could meet Kate. Since Edward was full from last night, he decided to take him up on the offer. Garrett climbed into the passenger door of Edward's Ferrari, then settled into the comfortable leather seat. "Nice car, Ed. When did you get this one?" Edward grinned, then replied, "A couple months ago. I got bored with the Lamborghini." Garrett chuckled, "You really do like variety, don't you?" They both laughed.


	3. Old and New Friends

**Old and New Friends**

When Edward and Garrett got to Alaska, Garrett told him how to get to Denali, to his house. They phoned ahead of time, to let them know they were on their way. When they arrived at the house, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Tanya, and Kate were outside waiting to greet them. Edward and Garrett climbed out of the Ferrari, and Kate immediately pounced on Garrett, kissing him with passion. "I missed you so much," she moaned.

Garrett pulled her close, caressing her curves, and whispered in her ear, "Let's go to our room, so you can show me how much you missed me." She giggled, and led him away. Edward shook hands with everyone, saying, "Nice to see you all again. It took me a while to realize that Garrett was talking about THIS Kate, when he said that he had found his mate. How have you all been?"

Everyone hugged Edward, and led him into the house. Tanya tried to pull him into a close embrace, but Edward grabbed Irina instead. He didn't want to encourage Tanya to pursue him again. They had already tried that in the past, and it was clear to Edward that she wanted more than he was willing to give. Tanya wanted Edward to be her mate, but he did not feel the same way. He wouldn't go down that path again.

Edward leaned in to nuzzle Irina's neck, whispering, "Hey there, girl. Feel like spending some quality time with an old friend?" Irina smiled at him, and winked, "Sure...why not. I hear that you have quite the talent for making a girl feel appreciated." He smirked, "Well, I wouldn't want to brag, but since you mentioned it."

Tanya pouted, and followed them into the house. Carmen said, "Edward, apparently you are still a lone wanderer. Your eyes are brilliant red. How are things on the road now?"

Edward replied, "Not too bad. My mind reading helps a lot. I wouldn't be able to make it on my own otherwise."

Eleazar asked, "Will you be going to Carlisle's party this weekend?"

"Yeah, I figure it will be good to see the old family again," he answered. "Will all of you be going as well?"

"Yes, of course. Wouldn't miss it," Eleazar said.

They continued into the house, and Edward and Irina went upstairs to her room. Tanya grimaced, and said that she would be out hunting, then she ran back outside. Carmen and Eleazar decided to join her.

Edward could hear Garrett and Kate in their room, moaning and sighing. He leaned down to kiss Irina, saying, "Let's see if we can do better than that, baby doll." Irina laughed, "You're on." They went in her room, closed the door, and got comfortable on her bed. Soon, their lovemaking was just as loud as the others.

Edward spent the next few days in Denali, having sex with Irina, hunting with Garrett, and talking with the entire family. He wasn't able to hunt for humans, so he settled for wildlife this time. Not satisfying, but at least he wasn't thirsty. They discussed the latest happenings with vampires they knew, as well as what had been going on with the Volturi. Eleazar asked if Edward had met Alice and Jasper yet. He answered, "No, but Carlisle told me about Alice's talent for seeing the future. I look forward to meeting her in particular."

Saturday morning, they got on the road to Carlisle's house. When they arrived, they were pleased to find more than 20 other vampires, gathering in the Cullen yard for the party. Edward was pleased to see many friends he had lost touch with over the years. Carlisle pulled him into a hug, saying, "So how is my prodigal son?" Edward laughed, saying, "Carlisle, great to see you. How has life been in Forks?" They spent the next few minutes catching up, then Carlisle took him over to meet Alice and Jasper.

Alice was thrilled to finally meet Edward, and threw her arms around him, "I am so glad to finally meet the famous mind-reading Edward." He smiled back at her, laughing at her greeting. "So, is it true that you can see the future?" he asked. "Yes, and I know something that you might be interested in," she said with a smirk. "Yeah? What's that?" he inquired.

Alice's expression turned serious, and she said, "I know who your mate is."

Edward's eyes popped open wide, and he frowned. "Mate? I don't believe in that shit."

Alice smirked, and said, "You will...believe me."

Edward huffed loudly, lifted his chin, and looked down his nose at her, "I think it would take a lot of convincing to make me settle down."

Alice laughed, and replied, "I cannot WAIT to see you eating those words, buddy. It WILL happen, trust me."

Edward shook his head, and walked over to Irina, pulling her close. "Babe, let's go check out my old room, and see if we can make a new memory or two." Irina giggled, grabbed his hand, and followed him to the third floor.

When they walked into his room, Edward felt the old familiar warmth of being a Cullen. Everything was exactly as he had left it. Esme apparently wanted to keep the door open and ready for him, if he ever decided to come back. Edward led Irina over to the bed, and told her to relax for a while, as he took a look around.

All his old journals were on the table. His music collection was in the record cabinet. He pulled out a stack of 45's, and put them on the turntable spindle, to play. "Sea of Love" was soon coming from the speakers. He smiled, and held out his hand to Irina, "Like to dance?" She grabbed his hand, and let him pull her into his arms. They danced around the room, then began to kiss. Their tongues connected, and their kiss deepened. Soon, their hands traveled over each other's bodies, and they fell into bed.


	4. The Change

**The Change**

**Music for this chapter: "Tighter and Tighter" - Soundgarden**

When the party was over, Carlisle and Esme hugged Edward, telling him goodbye. They had tried to convince him to stay again, but Edward refused. He just could not settle down into the lifestyle they had wanted for him. He said goodbye to everyone else, and got into his Ferrari.

"Ah," Edward sighed. "Free again. I love being on my own." He had enjoyed seeing his friends, and it was nice to have vampire sex with Irina, especially since she wasn't asking for a commitment. She rode with Garrett back to Alaska, after kissing Edward just one more time.

It was another moonless night, and Edward was driving with his windows open through the streets of Forks. Driving past Forks High School, he snorted loudly, "Hail Alma Mater that I don't have to attend. Ha!" He really did NOT miss having to go to school and pretend to be a normal human. He continued down the road, approaching an urban street with shops and restaurants. Just to pass the time, he reached out with his mind, to see if anyone happened to be out.

_"Hmmm...what's this?" _he thought. A rapist had cornered a young lady in an alley. Edward decided to take care of this situation himself. He stopped at the side of the road, and quickly sped to where the rape was about to occur. The rapist had the girl up against the wall, and had already started unbuttoning her blouse. He was telling her all the things he was about to do to her, and the girl was staring with wide eyes, completely frightened.

Edward swept up behind the man, pulled him away, and broke his neck. He then turned back to the girl, who was holding her hand to her throat, breathing hard. She fell to the ground, and passed out. Since she was no longer watching, Edward latched onto the man's neck and drained him dry. It had been a few days since he had eaten - he needed the blood. He carried the man to his car, and put him in the trunk. Then, he came back to check on the girl.

He patted her cheeks, saying, "Hey there, wake up." The girl shook her head, and her eyes fluttered open. He heard her heartbeat speed up frantically, so he blew vampire breath in her face to calm her down. "Everything's okay. I got rid of that guy. You're alright." She was dazzled, and stared at Edward with wide eyes. Edward held out his hand to help her to her feet, and she stumbled into his arms. Their eyes met, and suddenly Edward's dead heart beat one time, taking him completely by surprise. _What was that?!_ he thought.

The girl looked even more flustered, and closed her eyes tight a few times, shook her head, then looked closely at Edward. "Who are you?" she said. This time, Edward was dazzled. She had such a lovely voice, and her eyes were so beautiful. Was she an angel? "Um..err...I'm Edward," he replied. Why did he feel so nervous all of a sudden? Was something wrong with him?

"Thank you for saving me, Edward," she crooned, as she took a deep breath, "I'm Bella." She pulled up to stand, but kept her hand in his. Edward was glued to the spot. He was mesmerized by this girl. "Bella...Bella...um...I'm glad I could help." He suddenly felt like a twelve year old. What the HELL was WRONG with him?

He lowered his eyebrows, and leaned in to look at her more closely. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I think so," she answered. "Let me drive you home," Edward offered, then led her to his car. He opened the passenger door, and helped her into her seat. Walking around to the other side, he got in and asked her where she lived. She directed him to an apartment building just down the road.

Taking her home, he puzzled over the feelings he was experiencing. He was also confused, because he couldn't hear any thoughts from her. He must surely be off-kilter, or something. He wasn't hearing thoughts, and he was feeling very strange. Maybe he needed to go back to the Cullen house, to get Carlisle to take a look at him.

As they arrived at her apartment building, he was surprised to hear thoughts again, coming from the people inside. He turned to Bella, and focused on her - once again, he could hear nothing from her. Very strange. As he looked at her, he felt an unbelievable desire to kiss her. It was the strongest pull he had ever felt before. And it looked like she was feeling the same way. He reached over to caress her cheek with his right hand, stroked down her jaw, then pulled her chin close. He pressed his lips to hers, and moaned from the contact. "Oh my god," she groaned. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him close for a deeper kiss.

"Oh...ooo..." Edward sighed, "Bella." He ran his fingers through her hair, licking her lips, begging entrance with his tongue. Bella's mouth crept open, gently sucking him into her mouth. Her hands settled around the back of his neck, as she softly caressed the hair at the nape of his neck. They both moaned in pleasure, not wanting to end their kiss. After several minutes of kissing, touching, and moaning, they settled their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily.

"You're my mate," Edward proclaimed. Bella said nothing, she just closed her eyes and rested against him. Edward could not believe this was happening. All those stories he heard about vampire mates were true. There was nothing he could do to avoid this. He could never be away from her again. He had to be with her. He needed her, he wanted her, he would do anything for her. He was head over heels in love with her.

"Come with me," he said. He got out of the car, and helped her out. He led her to her door, saying, "Pack everything you need. You're coming with me." Then he drove off, to dispose of the body in his trunk.

A few minutes later, he drove back to Bella's apartment, and ran up the steps to knock on her door. Opening the door, she pulled him inside in a strong embrace, their lips immediately locked in a deep kiss. Edward kicked the door closed, then pulled her into his arms. He carried her to her bedroom, pulling their clothes off as they went. Bella moaned, "Edward, my Edward." He groaned, impatient to consummate their mating. "You're mine. MINE!" He wasted no time, pulling off the last of their clothes, then climbing in between her legs.

Bella didn't understand his appeal, but she had no control over her actions. She had to have him inside of her NOW! Her legs were spread wide as he plunged inside, then their mating began in earnest. Edward held back his strength, glad that he had experimented earlier on a human. His erection was harder than normal, and she was so firm and wet. He fit perfectly inside her...she was made just for him. Her moist, tight walls squeezed around him, pulsing with each thrust. Every movement was matched with her counter movement. They followed each other perfectly.

"Oh, sweetheart...let me hear you come for me," he begged. Bella moaned in pleasure, wrapping her legs around his thighs, and scratching her nails up and down his back. Edward was transported...he slid his arms behind her back, reaching up around her shoulders for leverage as he thrust more deeply. They both groaned at the intensity this created. Bella's orgasm peaked, as she cried out, "Edward!"

He smiled, and kept thrusting in and out, circling his hips, holding her shoulders tightly. His mouth fell open as he fell into his own incredible climax. "God! Bella!" he screamed. This was no ordinary orgasm. He had felt nothing like this before. His entire body was experiencing pure ecstasy. He felt like he was glowing.

"You're mine!" he cried again, as he nuzzled her neck, letting his teeth sink into her skin. He let the venom do its work. Bella moaned, as he moved his head over to the other side of her neck, biting there as well. The pain was beginning for her now, but he was not going to stop. She was his mate. She needed to be turned - now. He remained inside her, as his erection hardened again. Her body was jerking in spasms from the pain, and he used her movements to copulate once more. She was his mate. She was his mate. Thrust, Kiss, Bite.

He pulled her legs up over his shoulders, and thrust deeper inside her. Turning to his left, he bit her left calf, then turned to bite her right calf as well. In and out, he thrust, bringing them both to another orgasm. Lowering her legs, he was inside her still. His erection was still strong. He had heard the stories of how vampires would have intercourse for days when they found their mate. He intended to let this happen...even while she was going through the change. Her cries of pain became cries of ecstasy in his mind. She was his mate. MINE. MINE.

He leaned down to capture her left breast in his mouth, biting there as well, then gave her other breast the same treatment. Thrust, kiss, bite. MINE. Bella arched her back in the throes of pain, and Edward loved this angle. Thrust. In. Out. Climax. Moan.

Three glorious days of mating for Edward. Three incredibly painful days for Bella. They rode the experience together, with Edward continuously deep inside her, thrusting and climaxing. On the third day, Bella's body was changing around Edward, enhancing the experience greatly. He moaned in delight, watching his mate's transformation. "So beautiful," he groaned. "My mate is gorgeous. My Bella is an angel." Thrust, Kiss, Bite, Moan, Climax.

Finally, Bella awoke.


	5. Welcome Vampire Bella

**Welcome Vampire Bella**

Bella opened her eyes to find Edward in her arms. At first, her face showed intense confusion, and Edward cautiously told her that she had been transformed into a very beautiful vampire. Her initial shock was soon replaced by desire when she looked into Edward's eyes, and realized that he was mating with her. She looked down at their joining, then traced his chest and arms with her fingers. "Mmmm...hello gorgeous," she purred. Edward smirked, winked, and commenced thrusting. Bella smiled, wrapped her legs around his waist, and ground her hips against him. Their mouths crashed into each other in a hungry kiss of lips, tongues, and teeth. "Nice. Much better than before," muttered Edward. Bella smirked, with hooded eyes.

She said, "I think I might be in love with you." Edward grinned, "The feeling is mutual, sweetheart. I'm yours forever...and your MINE." Bella grabbed his shoulders, and flipped him over onto his back. Now it was her turn to lead the mating, and she poured all of her energy into the pursuit. Edward was pleased with the turn of events, smiled at her, and placed his hands behind his head to watch. Her breasts bounced wildly in front of him as she rode his erection...he growled his appreciation. Bella flashed her eyes at him, then leaned in to bite his neck. "Mine!" she announced, marking her mate.

Several hours later, as the sun was setting, they emerged from Bella's apartment. Bella was hungry. Edward decided to take her to Seattle. He placed her suitcase in the trunk of his car, they hopped in the front seats, then quickly drove away.

He was so handsome...she just could not stop watching him. His tousled hair, square jaw, long lean frame, bright eyes, and confident manner stole her heart completely. She watched his movements as he changed gears and handled the steering wheel to maneuver the car. She remembered how his hands had felt all over her body, and reached over to caress his forearm. He looked her way with a smirk and a sexy wink.

It didn't take long for them to get to Seattle, and Edward soon found a victim for her. He told her about his mind reading ability, then mentioned to her that he could not read HER mind. He explained that she would need to take the victim into the darkness, and drain him away from public view. Dropping her off on the street, he then came back around the block, and got out of the car to join her. Bella was proud of her first kill, and was wiping drops of blood from her face. He showed her how to discard the body properly, and explained the vampire laws and customs quietly as they wandered the dark wooded area.

The night was spent looking for more victims, to quench both of their thirsts. Their mutual efforts would definitely make a positive impact on the crime statistics for the area. After a few months of mating, hunting, and wandering Seattle, Edward decided that it was time to visit the Cullens again. He wanted to show his mate to them, and admit to Alice that she had been right. Alice knew they were coming, of course, so the family was waiting on the porch when they arrived.

"Well, look who's here with a mate," laughed Alice. Edward and Bella held hands as they walked up the steps to the house. Everyone was interested in getting to know Bella, and invited them both in to visit.


	6. Staying with the Cullens

**Staying with the Cullens**

Bella was impressed with the Cullen home, and complimented Esme's taste in decor. Esme glowed from her praise, and gave her a tour of the entire house. When they reached the third floor, Bella and Edward decided to relax for a while in his room. "Our room, now," he said, "if you want to stay here, Bella. Up until now, I've been a nomad, but that's really no way for a new vampire to exist. You need some support from a family for a while, so we'll stay here for now. I'm sure that Esme and Carlisle won't mind. They've been begging me to stay for years."

Esme wrapped her arms around Edward, and kissed his cheek. "Son, you know we would love to have you stay. Bella, I'm sure you're thirst is not under control yet. Let us know if you'd like to try our diet. Carlisle and I were planning on going out for a hunt this evening."

Bella asked, "You have a special diet? What does that mean?" Edward explained, "They don't drink humans, Bella. They consider themselves to be vegetarian - they only drink the blood of animals." Bella made a face, "That sounds awful!" Edward smirked, and replied, "It definitely takes some getting used to. I wasn't satisfied with it myself, which is why I left and became a nomad. But, maybe you'll like it. It's more humane, of course, since no humans are injured."

Bella decided to give it a try. Edward said that he would come along, not because he wanted animal blood, but because he just couldn't stand to be away from her. Esme promised to let them know when Carlisle was ready to go, then went downstairs. When she was gone, Edward pushed the door closed, then pulled Bella into his arms, walking over to his bed. Bella sniffed, and complained, "Another female has been here. Is there something you need to tell me, Edward?" Her eyes were fiery, and her mouth was set in a fierce grimace.

"Ah...about that...sorry, my love. But, I just met you a few months ago. Up until then, I was just a single vampire having fun, you know?" Edward ran his fingers through his hair, with guilt written all over his face. Bella pushed him away, refusing to sit on the bed with him, "I'm not touching that bed until it's replaced. I refuse to share a bed with another female who had sex with you." Edward grimaced, closed his eyes, then told her she's better go downstairs, "I guess we'll need to replace all the furniture in here and bathroom, then, because..."

"Bah! Don't tell me! Ugh! Edward, your life before me was disgusting! How many females did you have sex with?" she asked. "Mmm...not really sure...about a hundred, I guess?" he answered.

"More like a thousand, I'd say," bellowed Emmett, who just happened to be standing in the hallway outside Edward's room. Edward growled, "Emmett! You stay out of this!" They then heard hysterical laughter as Emmett ran back downstairs. Emmett then commenced telling everyone else in the family about Edward's explanation of going to bed with a hundred females. The whole family broke down in laughter, agreeing with Emmett. "More like a thousand!" said Rosalie. Bella closed her eyes, turned her back on Edward and stomped downstairs.

"Damn. That did NOT go well at all," Edward groaned, kicking his bed, then tearing it apart, and throwing it out the window. He then threw out the dresser, the rug, the sofa, the desk, and the cedar chest. Every single surface in the room had been used for play with females. All things considered, he needed to remove the flooring as well, but he decided to just put in carpeting. "Oh no you won't!" said Alice, "Bella will still be able to smell Irina and Tanya through the carpet. Start pulling up that woodwork, Edward! You're finally paying the price for all that insane sex you were having. I'm glad you finally have a mate who will bring out the best in you!"

Edward swore, and pounded his fist into the floor to break it apart, throwing boards out the window as he went from wall to wall. "Take out that drywall too," Alice ordered. He rolled his eyes, and went to work. Alice went into his closet, throwing out all the lingerie and ladies clothing and shoes she found there, then bagged it up to take to the local charity shop. "You'd better sniff through your stuff as well. I seem to remember some girls were wearing your clothes at times."

"Fuck!" Edward screamed. "I'm not going to have anything left in here!" Alice shrugged, "Oh well...the price you pay..." She then jumped out the door, avoiding the shoe that Edward threw violently in her direction. "Thanks for your HELP, Alice!" Edward fumed, as he grabbed armfuls of his clothing to throw it out the window with the rest of the garbage.

Esme came upstairs to observe the damage, then covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "Okay Edward. It looks like it's time for a remodel. Would you like to choose from my sample book, or do you want Bella to do it?" Edward dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Let Bella decide. I guess my bachelor pad is completely gone now, isn't it?" Esme walked over to give him a hug. "Everything is going to be fine, Edward. You're doing the right thing, son. Bella is worth it. Why don't you two stay in the guest room tonight. You never entertained any females in there, did you?"

The guilty expression on Edward's face was the only answer she needed. "Okay...no guest room for Bella. I'll go downstairs and find a hotel online for you." Edward sank to the floor, and held his head in his hands. "Agh!" he complained, then fell over in a heap.

Bella was downstairs, talking to Alice and Rosalie, laughing at the stories Rosalie told about Edward's days as a new vampire. She then went to Esme's office to choose flooring, wallpaper, furniture, and accessories for her and Edward's room. Soon, they could hear the sound of Edward's growls as he slammed his fist into the bathroom fixtures, removing them one by one. Esme then reached over for her catalog of bathroom fixtures, with a suppressed giggle. It was going to be a long week for everyone.


	7. Remodeling and Shopping

**Remodeling and Shopping**

Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Bella spent the next few days working on the remodel for the new couple's room. Since they didn't require sleep, the work went swiftly. Soon, the bedroom walls were up and painted, the new hardwood flooring was installed, bathroom fixtures were brought in, and the bathroom floor and walls were tiled. Bella had trusted Esme's advice for colors and styles, and the results were very satisfying. Even Edward was pleased with the improvement.

The following day, they brought in all new furniture and bedding. Bella's wardrobe was hung in the closet, and placed in the drawers. Edward's wardrobe needed to be entirely replaced, so he asked Alice to help with the clothes shopping. It had been more than five years since he'd bought new clothes - he needed her fashion advice. Alice was thrilled to help out. Bella went along, so she could watch her mate as he modeled his new clothing.

Before they left, Alice took a look at Bella's existing wardrobe. "You've GOT to be kidding, Bella. You can't wear this stuff anymore. It's completely out of style, and does nothing for your new vampire body. Trust me...this all needs to go."

Bella stuck out her chin, and refused to part with some of her clothing, but finally agreed to let the most worn out items go. Alice grimaced as she pulled out threadbare t-shirts, grimy sweatpants, moth-eaten sweaters, shoes with worn-down heels, and underwear that was stained and stretched beyond recognition. She didn't bother donating it to charity. It all went straight to the dump. The only remaining items were a few pairs of jeans, and one concert t-shirt. Bella was disappointed, lowering her shoulders in defeat, then followed Edward and Alice out to the car.

They decided to take the family van, so there would be plenty of room for their shopping bags. By the end of the day, the van was so full of purchases, there was barely room for anyone to sit in the vehicle. They had purchased jeans, tops, skirts, dresses, suits, lingerie, underwear, pajamas, robes, coats, jackets, sweaters, shirts, pullovers, cardigans, blouses, tanks, t-shirts, shorts, swimsuits, workout attire, shoes, boots, socks, scarves, jewelry, belts, purses, wallets, gloves and hats. While they were at the mall, they also bought new bathroom towels, as well as decorations and artwork for their living space.

Their shopping spree in Seattle was fun, but incredibly expensive. Bella was nervous whenever Edward pulled out his credit card to pay, but he was unconcerned. "How much money do you have, Edward?" she asked incredulously. "Plenty, babe. Don't worry about a thing," was his smug response. "We'll take a trip to Vegas soon, and it will easily be replaced." She just shook her head in disbelief. This life was completely different from her previous existence in every way.

It was late at night when they were finally driving home, and Edward came to a stop along one of the streets. Parking the car on the side of the road, he stepped out, leaving Alice and Bella wondering what he was up to. In just a few minutes, he returned, started the car again, and continued their journey home. "What was that about?" Alice asked. "Just doing a little crime prevention," Edward smirked. "Ugh!" Alice snarled, "When will you learn to control yourself, Edward? Bella is satisfied with our diet. Why can't you be?"


End file.
